The present invention relates to methods for constructing optical heads and the optical heads produced thereby, and in particular to methods for aligning a lens with respect to a photodetector.
In an optical head, a laser beam from a laser diode is reflected off of a recording medium and directed back to a photodetector via a beam-splitter or a hologram lens. A hologram lens is a diffraction grating which is produced using holographic methods. When the optical head is constructed, care must be taken to mount the photodetector at a position corresponding to the focus point of the laser beam from the beam-splitter or hologram lens. Any misalignment can result in errors.